We Are Alive, We're Just Playing Dead
by Bleachedechelon
Summary: Levi's squad dies horrifically and after the matter he's nowhere to be seen. Eren can't help but feel responsible. He seeks him out to make things right again. (Levi X Eren or RiRen)


Sitting there at the table with his face aglow in the candle light, he was perfection at its finest. His sculpted chin rested in soft, lily-white hands. Despite all the burning blood that had seared those hands, they looked as though they might be gentle to the touch. His eyes remained glazed, they usually held such focus, but now they were fading away, and he didn't know where too. He longed to call out his name, just to watch his features snap into their usual disinterested state. But he didn't, he couldn't. He could only watch him now in the darkness, while he was at his weakest.

Levi extended his hand out to the flaming candle in front of him. The flames cast shadows across his cheekbones, only further enhancing his fierce features. His fingertips caressed the flames, even if it hurt, he didn't show it. He had lost his whole squad only a few days before, yet he never shed a single tear over the matter. He was made of steel, inside and out. Eren longed to posses even an ounce of his captain's resolve. Every battle he made the wrong choice, not doing what he should've. So many people had died for his sake. The thought of the lives that had been lost in his name made him sick. Emerald eyes snapped up in the darkness to watch once again, only to find silver ones holding his gaze.

"Eren, what are you doing here?" Levi's thin, pale lips barely moved to form his cold sentence.

"I u-uhhh..." Eren trailed off weakly, coming out from the shadows with a defeated air.

"Have you been watching me?" Levi's eyes didn't even shift as he continued the questioning.

"No, you looked occupied, I didn't want to disturb you while you were in the middle of your thoughts."

Levi seemed to lose interest as he turned his head back to the candle flame. "Now, answer me. What do you want?"

Eren shifted uncomfortably in his tall leather boots, he swallowed a lump he didn't even know had existed in his throat. "I want to apologize Heichou."

"Apologize for what?"

"I made the wrong decision, and for that, I apologize." Eren bowed deeply before the captain of the deceased squad.

"Raise your head Jaeger."

Eren blinked, slowly rising back up. "But I-"

"Silence." Levi interjected, "There's no such thing as right and wrong decisions. They're just decisions, nothing more, and nothing less."

"Heichou, I chose wrong." Eren's eyes began to spark with tears of passion.

"Sit down Eren." Levi crossed his boot-clad legs while he spoke. Eren reluctantly pulled back a chair and seated himself in it.

"Look at that flame." Levi's grey eyes swirled in the dimly lit room. Eren shifted his attention to the fire, the edges of it glowing red, like waves they shifted and twisted in the air.

"Now watch what happens when I blow upon this flame." Levi's lips made a perfect circle and he softly blew air out at the candle. The fire was knocked back, but quickly regained its footing, sparking up once again. "Now watch what happens now." Levi gave a different kind of breath now; a gust of air flew out of his mouth. The fire extinguished where it stood. Levi looked up at Eren, his face and his eyes dark, not just because of the lack of light, but the lack of something inside of him. When Levi didn't stop digging into him with his eyes, Eren spoke, "Heichou, I don't understand."

"You're feelings Eren, are like this candle. At first it may seem like your heart is swaying and faltering. You will feel anger and sorrow at the unjust nature of this world." Levi looked away, his fingers interlacing once more. "But someday, something will push you so far, your heart will not rebound. Your flame, will extinguish."

Eren's sea foam eyes widened, his mouth went dry. "I still don't understand Heichou. How could I ever stop caring? I must kill all the titans, nothing will hold me back from that."

"I never said it would make you a bad soldier. In fact, it will possibly make you better. You will soon stop crying over your dead comrades. It is the way of this world. If you really want to mourn them, then yes Eren, kill all of those damned titans."

Eren longed to light the candle back up again, the darkness was sending uncomfortable shivers up and down the small of his spine. He could feel a draft slip in from underneath the door. Levi still wasn't looking his way.

"Heichou? Could it be that-"

Levi's hand was suddenly on Eren's, his eyes like melted silver swirled around in the irises of his eyes. Eren had never seen this expression on Levi's face; part of him feared what his Heichou was about to say.

"Eren, leave me." Levi's words were harsh, just as they always were, but his eyes were still churning in the dark.

"Why?" Eren's hand threatened to tremble under Levi's. His hand wasn't as soft as he had predicted from afar, it was frigid, just like its owner.

"Just go." Levi removed his hand from Eren's.

In a strange dazed state, Eren got up and left the table, heading for the door. Before he left, he turned back, seeing Levi's head drop ever so slightly, his obsidian hair shadowing his face.

In the days that followed, Levi showed up to none of the usual squad activities. Levi had never exactly been a social butterfly, but he had always been there. Eren seemed to be the only one who noticed, everyone else carried on and functioned as though the savior of humanity had never even existed in the first place. Eren began to think more and more about the way Heichou had acted a few days ago with the candle in the dark room. Eren decided he had to find Levi, at all costs. His search ended quickly that night, when he saw the silhouette of his Heichou perched off to the side of the campgrounds, taking shelter underneath a tree. Usually it was forbidden and highly dangerous to be alone outside of the campgrounds, but Levi would kill anything that got in his way. He was thought to be indestructible.

"Levi Heichou." Eren's voice came out much more timid than he had intended it to be. He was curious, yet harboring anger towards his captain, who above anyone, was not supposed to just disappear.

Levi turned; his eyes seemed just as soulless as usual, yet they were rimmed around the edge with deep purple, miniscule red veins wrapped their way around the whites of his eyes.

Eren released a gasp against his will to try and stop it at the sight of a disgruntled Levi Heichou. "Where have you been? Everyone's been acting like you never even existed. What's the meaning of all this? I demand to know."

Levi let go a barely noticeable sigh. His legs seemed to shake ever so slightly underneath them, he grabbed onto the rough bark of the tree for balance, as another sharp breath escaped his lips. Eren's eyebrows furrowed as he reached out to touch the shaky captain, his hand was smacked away. His skin stung where Levi hit him.

"What did I tell you Eren? Go away." Levi's words were labored.

"Heichou, what's wrong? I don't understand."

Levi began to walk away with a dignified limp to his step. "Don't try and find me again Eren, or I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand."

"But I-" Eren was cut off as sharply as he had been smacked on the hand.

"Or would you rather I kill you now?" Levi's head snapped back, his hand reaching for his blade that was only supposed to be used against the enemy.

Eren's olive colored eyes narrowed as he winced at his Heichou's words. He turned and left without another word.

When the sun rose on the next day, Eren headed to the common eating area to have breakfast. He had a bowl of oatmeal and took his seat next to Mikasa. She immediately noticed the change in him.

"Eren." She whispered, her silver eyes flashing with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Eren mumbled, scooting away from Mikasa.

"Eren. Tell me." Her voice was only ever this sweet to Eren, her dark brows lowered in concern.

He sighed, giving into her once again. "It's Levi. What's wrong with him? He's been missing for days, haven't you noticed?"

"Eren..." Mikasa began, her spoon hovering at her lips. "His whole squad died. I wouldn't be surprised if the captain is mourning." She paused. "Even though he seems heartless."

Eren gripped his eating utensil harshly in his hand, "I just don't understand why he is isolating himself. It's not like him at all to be caught up on things like this."

Mikasa pushed back a chunk of shimmering black hair, meeting Eren's scowl once more. "He's only human. We're all vulnerable creatures in this cruel world."

Eren's forest green eyes shimmered with realization. He threw down his spoon into his bowl, picked up his tray, and stood up.

"Eren, where are you going?" Mikasa tried to stand up and follow him, but Eren pushed her down.

"Finish eating Mikasa."

Eren headed over to the tent where commander Erwin would often spend his mornings making strategies for the day's expedition.

When Eren entered relief washed over the commander's face. "Eren, it's you."

"Good morning." Eren replied, walking over, his tall brown boots stirring up the dirt under his feet.

"Just planning out the days trail. We should be home in at least 2 or 3 days time, if everything goes according to plan." His voice faded away with a tinge of sadness. "Anyways, was there something you wanted Eren?"

Eren walked over to the table where the map laid spread out upon it. Levi usually helped with the plans, but as usual, he was nowhere to be seen. "Commander, where is Levi Heichou?"

Erwin seemed taken aback by Eren's statement, his ocean colored eyes widened. "Uh, he's..." He looked up at the ceiling, his hand falling against his forehead. "I don't know." He let go of a long frustrated sigh. "He's most likely out somewhere at the moment. I last saw him two days ago."

"Why?" Eren's eyes sparked like trees lighting on fire in the forest at night. "What gives him the right to act this way? We've all been hurt."

"Eren, you don't understand."

"Don't understand? What I don't understand is why Heichou is acting this way!"

Erwin slammed his hand down on the table, his eyes freezing over as they met Eren's fiery ones. "You don't understand I said."

Eren's face clouded with doubt, "Then...make me understand."

"Sit down Jaeger." Eren promptly placed himself on the chair beside him. "Now listen to me. I will not repeat myself." Eren nodded, and Erwin continued hesitantly. "I can't even begin to imagine the way Levi feels right now. Not only was that his squad. But Petra...she was, she had been there before any of us."

"What do you mean?"

Erwin crossed the room, pouring himself a glass of water. "I mean, that none of us knew Levi before he entered the squad. Except for Petra. They were friends, true friends. She admired him like no one else. She knew a side of him that none of us would ever know." Eren said not a word, he watched Erwin's face shadow over with pain. "His eyes. I've known Levi for a long time, but something changed in his eyes. When I tried to confront him a few days ago he simply looked at me. That's all it took. I left him alone after that." Erwin sharply turned to face Eren. "Leave him alone. He will come back when he's ready."

"I can't just-"

"You will." Erwin lowered his glass onto the table, his sandy eyebrows furrowing. "Don't interfere with things that don't involve you. You'll only make things worse."

Eren simply nodded, "I understand commander. I will take my leave now."

Erwin watched Eren leave with suspicion shimmering in his eyes. He knew for a fact that Eren would not leave Levi alone. He would surely pay the price for disobeying his warning.

Eren found Levi in the room with the candle. Only one day left until they were homeward bound, but no one seemed to be excited. They had lost so many. They were ashamed to show their faces to their family and friends. Levi was watching the flame in the dim room; a rough blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. The sun had set about thirty minutes ago, and a chill of night was beginning to settle in the air. Eren opened the door, hoping not to make a sound, but he was immediately discovered.

Without turning, Levi spoke. "Eren. What are you doing here? I thought I gave you orders to stay away from me."

"Heichou. I need to talk to you." Eren made his way closer in the semi-darkness.

"No, go away." Levi's voice still lacked that bite that it always used to have.

"Why?" Eren came closer, and Levi remained silent, his face still turned away.

Eren was so close he could see the ripple of light reflecting off the surface of his Heichou's dark hair, he could see the rise of his breath, the paleness of his hands as they gripped onto the blanket around his shoulders. He reached out a hand to touch him, but was stopped when the captain turned to face him. His eyes were rimmed red, his face drawn down into a glower, yet his posture still remained broken.

"Don't touch me. Get away." His lips trembled ever so slightly.

"Heichou...is this about Petra?"

Levi's silver eyes shot open wide, then immediately retracted, "Shut your mouth. You have no right to talk about her."

"Heichou, your flame, it's not gone, is it?"

"Shut up."

"Your flame still sways."

"I said shut up!" Levi's words echoed off the walls. "I do not have a flame anymore. She died." He turned to Eren, his eyes slits of despair. "She extinguished so quickly, just like I showed you."

"Heichou, I know how you feel."

"Do you?" Levi turned away once more. "Don't make me laugh."

Eren sat down next to his Heichou, leaning in towards him. "Please tell me."

"Tell you what?" Levi whispered under his breath.

"Why did Petra mean so much to you?"

Levi let out a long sigh, "I will only talk out loud. I will not tell you, Eren Jaeger, anything about my weakness." He paused, pulling himself farther away before he continued. "We met when we were very young. She was so much kinder than I could've ever been in twenty life times. Yet she was so strong. She always admired me, but I always admired her. She was my only friend for a very long time. I am not an approachable person. I am not friendly. She went out of her way for years to be kind to me. Then she was slaughtered like an animal. I couldn't believe my eyes. My friend, she was...dead."

Levi stopped.

The silence blanketed the room in a heavy dread. Eren's sniffle broke the veil. Levi turned to see a thick trail of tears trailing down from Eren's glistening emerald irises.

"It's my fault she died. I'm so sorry Heichou."

"It's not anyone's fault. What did I tell you?"

"It is..it is..." More tears fell, splashing down onto the table.

"It's not. Stop this now."

"But I-"

Levi lunged forward, grabbing hold of Eren's wrists, pulling his face in close to his own. "Now you listen to me Eren Jaeger. We all die, some tragically, some meaninglessly, and some peacefully. It's now or later. It doesn't matter and nothing you can do will change that. Petra was meant to die.

Eren's tears fell on Levi's ivory hands. "But it doesn't change the fact that you are sad because of it. I don't want to see you suffering."

Levi almost let out a scoff. "Why are you so worried about my well being? Worry about yourself."

"Why wouldn't I worry about you? You've saved me so many times. I've always looked up to you."

Levi released Eren's wrists and pulled away, grabbing his cup of tea. "That's the last thing I need."

"It's true. I care about you Heichou."

Levi's lips halted at the rim of the cup. "Silence."

"Listen to me dammit!" Eren's hand grabbed at Levi's, the shock made him spill the contents of the cup across the table. The cup fell from his hand and clattered to the ground, smashing into a thousand little pieces.

"Eren?" Levi gasped, his eyes finally reflecting silver light once more.

"Levi.." Eren whispered his name, letting it caress his lips like the sweet vibrato of a high note on an instrument. Eren reached out another hand, pulling Levi's into his.

"Eren what are you doing?" Levi looked completely and utterly exhausted with everything. Before he could register the feeling, Eren had crushed him against his chest, holding him tight.

"Let me apologize to you. Please accept it. I feel so responsible for your sadness."

"I..." Levi couldn't finish his sentence. Eren's skin was warm underneath his thin shirt. He smelt of fresh rain and warm embers. "I...accept your apology Eren."

Eren breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Levi."

Levi raised his head from Eren's chest. Eren thought he would release himself from the embrace but he only stayed, staring into Eren's eyes. "You are such a strange creature Eren." Levi commented softly, "I've always thought that."

His eyes churned as he reached out to touch the edge of Eren's chin. Eren's moss colored eyes widened at the spark he felt when Levi touched him. "Eren Jaeger, you are nothing like anything I've ever seen before." Then Levi's lips were on his.

Eren could feel how cold and lonely his lips felt, he could taste the sweet sadness on the soft lips of his Heichou. He could get lost in the warm breath that fell between them both, in his entire life, he had never felt such a feeling. He figured in this cruel world, there was no time for such emotions.

He broke for air; his cheeks tinged a delicate dust of pink. "Levi...I-"

"Is this a new feeling for you?"

Eren nodded, still in a daze.

"I've also never felt this way during a simple kiss." Levi brushed a hand through Eren's chocolate hair. "How strange." He kissed him again.

Each kiss restored lost warmth in both of them. Soon their skin began to burn, they began to singe together at the edges. Levi's hands cupped the sharp edges of Eren's jaw. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, wrapping him in closer. This is all he had ever wanted. Levi had seemed to be the answer to him for so long. Suddenly Levi pulled away, hissing.

"What's the matter?" Eren's eyes flashed with concern. He looked down at where Levi held his leg, where he had been injured just a few days ago.

"Nothing." He murmured, his midnight black hair obscuring his face.

"Bullshit." Eren pushed aside his hands, using his own to caress the area of his thigh, which had been injured.

"Eren...don't." Levi's silver eyes flashed up once more.

"Why not?"

Levi grabbed Eren's wrists, pinning them in midair. "Don't make me want you."

Eren's sharp canines reached out to bite at his own lower lip. "That's exactly what I want, Heichou." Eren struggled free from the hold Levi had on him, using his free hand to play with the edges of his black hair. "You're so graceful, powerful. I've watched you from afar for so long. There's no one else like you on this wretched earth, Levi." Eren leaned in, meeting his eyes with his captain's.

"Those are strong words."

"I don't care. I need you to know." Eren pulled Levi in to kiss him once more.

Levi pushed Eren back, "Eren, I can't tell you the same things you've told me."

"I don't care." Eren paused, "I know how you feel through the fact that you're here with me."

Levi's eyes were like falling into two grey galaxies of stars. Eren had never seen them this way. He knew Levi had to feel something.

"Have sex with me Eren." Levi's words were so abrupt, but Eren didn't mind.

"Right now?"

"Well I'm not waiting around for you Jaeger."

"Yes." Eren kissed the side of Levi's face, working down to his chin, around to his jawbone. "Yes."

Eren found he was flung down on the tabletop. His back only saved from the rough wooden surface by Levi's blanket that had been wrapped around him that was now sprawled across the table. Levi, although injured, still fully managed to pin down the young titan shifter, straddling his body with his own.

Levi leaned down to play with Eren's earlobe in between his teeth. "Now try and be silent Eren. You talk way too much."

Eren nodded, his chest feeling heavy, he could barely breathe, let alone talk. Levi looked down at Eren and scowled at the harness he was wearing. He trailed his hands down the front of his white pants until he met the clasps on his legs. He unclipped them; almost frantically pulling them off, he unsnapped the clips on his chest, and yanked the whole harness from his frame. He leaned down once more, inserting a finger into the laced up front of his shirt, pulling him forward. Eren's heart was pounding against his ribcage. Levi's other hand was undoing the tuck his shirt, sneaking below the hem of his pants.

Eren's green eyes widened, meeting the narrow ones of his captains. "H-Heichou..."

Levi was touching him. Eren could barely stand the sensations rolling through his body. They spread throughout the center of his being. He felt so hot; he had never in his life felt this way.

"Shh..." Levi crooned, his hand moving so sinfully slow. "We don't anyone to hear us."

Eren's eyes were shut so tight. He thought he might never be able to pry them open again. "Levi..." He moaned as quietly as he could manage. His arms wrapped around his shoulders, his fingers searching for give against his back.

Levi smothered his moans with his own lips, sucking the words right out of his mouth. "Levi..stop." Eren managed, his cheeks blushing furiously.

Levi halted his actions, "What's the matter Eren?"

"I didn't want to finish, yet."

Levi let go of a soft breath, his fingertips still warm against Eren's stomach. "Then let's finish this, shall we?"

Eren didn't want to show his nervousness, he simply swallowed and nodded. Levi went to adjust himself to sit higher up on Eren's hips when he gasped, almost falling on top of Eren he had to brace his fall with his hands. The slam of his hands against the table startled Eren.

"Heichou?"

"I'm fine." He interjected, his face still laced with pain.

"Heichou, let me do it."

"Eren I don't-"

"Just lay down." Eren sat up from the table. His eyes met Levi's. Although Eren was younger and perhaps naive, he knew he had to do this much for his captain. The battle between them ended when his captain let go of a quiet sigh before he lay down on the tabletop.

Eren tried to avoid that tender spot on his captain's thighs as he lowered himself down on his lap. His hands threatened to tremble as he unbuttoned his captain's pants, lowering them just enough to expose his neglected length. Eren let go of a breath he had been holding in before he gave his captain a few encouraging strokes. He watched as Levi's chest rose and fell just a little bit faster than it had before. Eren pulled down the rest of his own pants.

"Just don't look at me." Eren commanded down at Levi.

His captain's steel eyes didn't even blink as they continued to stare directly at Eren. "God dammit, don't look I said." Eren's cheeks raged.

Silently Levi turned his head the other way. Finally being able to move without embarrassing himself, Eren began to position himself. He let go of a long breath. This is what he had wanted for the longest time, he had to do it now. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

The first reaction was of a small sound leaving Levi's throat. Eren would never know if it was a quiet moan or a slurred swear. He hissed, forcing himself to adjust to the sensations burning up his spine. The farther he lowered himself, the more and more his captain's hips began to quiver. After what felt like an eternity, he hit the base of his captain's length. He gasped for air, his eyes stung like hell.

"Eren?"

Eren opened his eyes to see his captain looking up at him. "Don't look at me!"

"Relax Eren. You're so tight." Levi reached up a hand, tossing strands of chocolate hair out of Eren's eyes. "It's okay." He murmured.

Eren finally relaxed, just the sound of Levi's voice could penetrate into the deepest chambers of his heart. He steadied his hands on Levi's chest, and he began to move. After a few moments he began to become more daring with his movements. He pushed faster and deeper, relishing in the fact that Levi Heichou was filling him so completely.

Levi reached up, disobeying all of Eren's orders he didn't turn away for one second. He tugged on his dark hair; soft sighs occasionally left his lips. "Eren, you're beautiful."

"Shut up." Eren half gasped half moaned.

A small twist of Levi's lips showed his great amusement. Eren's nails scratched and pulled against the shirt on Levi's chest. His deep ravenous moans reverberated off his tongue and out his mouth, he tried to hold them in but the feelings coursing through his body were completely out of his control. Eren began to slump his body over Levi his head hanging down over him, his hot breath slapped against his captain's cheek.

"You're so loud." Levi announced, pulling Eren's lips to his own to silence him. Eren could feel his cheeks burning once more. He pulled away, only to feel his captain's lips on his neck, trailing down to his collarbone biting the protruding clavicle.

Eren drew in a sharp breath, "Levi..I."

"It's fine, I will follow."

The last few times Eren moved himself up and down on his captain, he couldn't describe with mere words the ecstasy he felt.

His hazy green eyes looked down at Levi. His face was warmer than usual; his eyes were half lidded and still glowing. He was looking up at Eren as though he had never seen a sight like him in his entire life. He was so unraveled and raw in that moment. Eren came simply from the sight of Levi looking at him so intensely.

He made a few more exhausted movements, hoping to stir his captain's completion, and it didn't take much more. Levi whispered Eren's name, his eyes falling closed so effortlessly. Eren felt himself completely filled with his captain's essence. Eren could've been aroused all over again by the warmth he felt deep inside himself.

When the time came, Eren lifted himself off of Levi, sitting next to him on the table.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Levi asked, zipping up his pants.

"You ask such abrupt things with such a straight face." Eren pulled up his own pants. "But yes, to answer your stupid question."

Levi scoffed, smoothing out his shirt, which had suffered a stain or two.

Eren gathered his harness, "Did you?"

Levi paused, glancing over to his younger subordinate. "Yes, I did."

Eren felt a small joy inside himself, which he did not express out loud.

"Eren, would you like to come back to my sleeping quarters? I think there's some things I'd like to discuss with you."

"Sure." Eren's brows furrowed ever so sightly as he accepted.

Levi draped the blanket on the table over Eren's shoulders. "Don't worry." He began in response to Eren's facial distortion, "It's still clean." His eyes glimmered with a witty attitude only he could produce. "Wouldn't want Mikasa to see you now would we?"

Eren shivered despite himself.

Outside the tent, the world was dark and quiet. Eren followed Levi, being able to see over the top of his head allowed him prime sight seeing for anything coming their way. He half expected Mikasa to pop out from behind a tree and castrate Levi. But luckily, that didn't happen.

When they arrived at Levi's tent he quickly ushered him in, he then walked over and lit up a candle. Eren noticed the lack of anything in the space. There was a cot bed, a table with a basin of water, and a chair in front of the table.

When he looked back over, Levi was out of his shirt, folding it neatly and placing it in a pile for washing. His back was littered with faint pink scars, and Eren wondered the story behind each one but he not dare ask. Underneath all his clothes he still wore one thing, a pendant drawn through a necklace. On the pendant was a picture of a rose, engraved into the gold background behind it, the rose fell limp on its stem.

"What are you staring at?" Levi interrupted.

Eren blinked, meeting Levi's gaze. "Nothing."

Levi reached down for the pendant. "Sometimes I forget it's here." He sat down on his rickety cot, running his fingers through his silky black hair. "Sit next to me Eren."

Although it didn't sound sweet or inviting Eren got up and moved next to Levi. Levi reached over to Eren's neck. Eren was startled at first, but then realized he was just taking out his necklace with the key his father had given him.

Levi eyed the key, tossing it around in his fingers. "My necklace is a lot like the one your father gave you. Except it doesn't hold the single hope of humanity or anything special like that."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Petra." He reached down for it once more, removing it from his neck. He looked down at it with nostalgic eyes. "She wore the other half. Too bad I couldn't get it off her body. She was like a sister to me. Very much like you and Mikasa are." Levi reached over to Eren once more, carefully lowering the pendant onto Eren's head. It clanked against his father's key as it landed next to it on his chest.

"Levi, what-"

"Are you going to lay down or what?" Levi plopped down on his cot, his fingers laced underneath his head served as a pillow.

Eren contemplated this for a second, then hesitantly lay down next to him in the cramped old cot. He paused before lowering his head on Levi's chest. He could hear his lungs expanding with each breath, the soft rhythm of his heart.

"Eren?" Levi's voice vibrated through Eren's ear.

"Yes?" Eren quietly responded.

"Hold onto that for me. Just for the time being."

Eren remained silent. He looked down at the key and the rose, laying next to one another. He didn't feel right taking Levi's last memento of Petra.

Finally, he voiced his concern. "Levi, you should take this back."

No response, only the soft hum of his breath. Eren looked up. Levi was asleep, his long black eyelashes had long since closed over his stormy grey eyes.

Eren sighed, lying back down. His fingers clasped the pendant tighter as he slipped off to sleep.


End file.
